


Feel the earth move and then --

by yankmywand



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, getting shot, happiness, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankmywand/pseuds/yankmywand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond starts to feel old - but can he stand the pressure of another dangerous mission after Skyfall? And how does Q react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the earth move and then --

From the inside of the office came the words; Dismissal. Done. Old. Worn. Let the younger ones play. Let them go out onto the field. Take an office job.

It was as if he’d had something to prove, to show that he was still very much able to do his job, and still outshine the younger ones. And he did, until he felt the bullet, it didn’t grace, it wasn’t a flesh wound. It went right through his gut. He felt it as it dug through him, but at the same time, he didn’t.

The earth moved underneath him, it wasn’t as if he felt that he was falling. And that particular shake of the ground was the last thing the secret agent 007 felt.

Because then, god forbid, he woke up. With the buzzing of machines and the steady beat of his heart in the heart monitor beside his bed, he woke up. Eyes trying to adjust for the first time in weeks and he reached out with his hand.

Soft, it was soft. Like hair. Like the hair belonging to a young Quartermaster. Bond felt a sting to his heart, and looked down his body to the poor man sitting leant over his bed, sleeping. That was right, he had promised to be home, and to call. But he had kept neither of his promises, and the secret agent shut his eyes again, wanted to disappear and not feel the guilt.

It had been a dangerous mission, involving some of the most dangerous men in the Middle East. But the worst part of it all, the guarantee for safe return was little to not at all, and even so, James had taken the mission. Did he want to end it with a bang? Had he not been around his fellow agents, he probably would have.

There was one person he felt guilty about leaving behind, the younger man by his side had been there while he ran through the desert, drove the jeep through busy desert towns, and sneaked up on his enemies. In his ear, speaking with that soft Chelsea drawl. And James felt the lump in his throat grow thicker.

It wasn’t like him, to get this sentimental. He had loved Vesper, but he was able to leave the thought of her behind. But this, with the Quartermaster sleeping by his side.

He was lost.

Grinding his teeth when he sat up, he ran his fingers through the thick curls of the Quartermaster, and whispered, with a grimace, as he leaned down to the ear of his lover,

“Wake up, love, will you?

He felt the younger man stir, and then he heard the drawl, even more slurry than usual,

“You’re awake.”

“I am.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Never again.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Not for a while, then?”

“Deal.”

He could feel the smile against his sore lips.

“And I do too,” a soft whisper came from the agent.

“Do what?”

“Love you.”

“You old romantic.”

They both laughed softly, as Q pushed Bond back against the pillows.

“And old romantics needs to rest.”


End file.
